


Red Lace

by Nutella_enthusiast



Series: Red Lace [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background allisaac, Character Study, Isaac in Panties, M/M, More about Isaac than mahealahey tbh, background scallison, background sterek, cw: abuse (it's a super tiny section though)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutella_enthusiast/pseuds/Nutella_enthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He hates how right they feel as he slides them up his thighs. He hates how the lace tickles his hipbones, how the soft, silky material makes him feel safe and contained. Part of him wants to rip them off and never look at them again, and another, even bigger part wants to never take them off at all. He ducks out of Derek's cramped bathroom before he has time to stop himself, and laughs along as the pack shouts and wolf-whistles and Erica complains loudly that he looks better in her lingerie than she does.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Planty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Planty/gifts).



> This was written in the last few days. I'm not entirely sure how I feel about it, but I think I like it.  
> This is for planty. I know you said you wanted Danny in panties like ages and ages ago, but this just kind of happened. Hopefully you still like it.

i.  
The first time Isaac tries them, he's six. He's sorting his mother's laundry and wonders if these would be more comfortable than his Spider-Man briefs. As he's hiding in his room hours later, tear tracks still tracing down his face, and left cheek bright red and smarting, he wonders if how perfect they felt when he pulled them up makes up for his father slapping him so hard that he fell down when he saw him in them.

ii.  
It doesn't happen again until he's sixteen, almost seventeen, and his memory of the first time is long since forgotten - or at least repressed. Erica is drunk when she dares him to try them on. Isaac is a little drunk too, or he probably never would have agreed to it. But still, twenty dollars is twenty dollars, and he's never really had much spending money, so he catches the bits of cloth and lace that she pulls out of a drawer in her room and throws to him and goes into the bathroom to try them on.

He hates how right they feel as he slides them up his thighs. He hates how the lace tickles his hipbones, how the soft, silky material makes him feel safe and contained. Part of him wants to rip them off and never look at them again, and another, even bigger part wants to never take them off at all. He ducks out of Derek's cramped bathroom before he has time to stop himself, and laughs along as the pack shouts and wolf-whistles and Erica complains loudly that he looks better in her lingerie than she does.

iii.  
The next day, he takes the twenty dollars and goes to the mall. The girl behind the counter asks if he's buying these for his girlfriend, and he just nods and leaves as quickly as he can, as if she would be able to tell he was lying.

iv.  
They are tiny and soft and pink and undeniably the most beautiful thing he owns.

v.  
For the first few months, he doesn't wear them at all. They sit in the back of his sock drawer and gather metaphorical dust, and he furiously ignores them and blushes every time they come to mind. When he finally digs them out and starts wearing them, he refuses to keep them on for longer than five minutes at a time between the hours of three and four in the morning for fear that Derek or Erica will come in and see him in them. 

He still spends his entire days looking forward to it.

They're nothing more than little scraps of cloth, held together with fine thread and delicate lace, and all he does is put them on, slide his pajama pants up over them and just sit there, but they make him feel truly right for the first time in years - since before Camden left for war.

The first time he wears them out of his room is an accident. He'd been wearing them the night before, and he didn't even realize he was falling asleep until Erica is shaking him awake, shouting that if he wants to be at school on time he needs to get up _"right now, dammit, right now!"_

It isn't even until third period, when Danny looks him up and down and says, _"looking good, Lahey,"_ with a smirk and a wink that he even remembers that he's still wearing them. He blushes and looks away, fearing that somehow, Danny can tell. As scared as he is though, he can't help but feel a little proud, that something so little could actually make him feel so much better. 

vi.  
He buys five more pairs and starts wearing them almost every day, changing in the bathroom stalls before lacrosse so no one sees them. Even Stiles says that he's been looking much more attractive lately, and were he not dating Derek, he'd _"totally be all over that."_

vii.  
Isaac stops wearing them when he starts doing whatever it is that he's doing with Allison. He feels uncomfortable the whole time, and he knows that she would understand if he told her, but he also knows that what they have isn't going to last forever. Her and Scott have their stupid, star-crossed, first-sight, Romeo and Juliet love, and he's nothing more to her than a temporary distraction. He supposes to be fair that she's not really much more to him than a way of finding out if he's actually as straight as he thought he was, and there's not really any point in pretending that they mean more to each other than they do.

Eventually, she goes back to Scott, and he decides that maybe he should look for a boy next time.

viii.  
He never expected Danny to happen. He supposes that he'd always been there, somewhere in the back of his mind as a possibility, a passing thought - _"Danny's pretty cute,"_ he would think sometimes, or, _"wow, he has really nice hands,"_ or even, _"he's the only one on the lacrosse team that didn't make fun of me in middle school when I had to wear my brother's too big hand me down clothes."_

He had never even thought about actually saying anything until one day in mid January after lacrosse, when he and Danny are walking out to the parking lot together, and Danny's talking about why he loves Green Arrow so much and moving his hands as he talks, an unashamedly happy look on his face that Isaac hasn't seen on anyone since before he got the bite. They reach Danny's car, and even though Isaac hasn't actually added much to the conversation besides, _"I always thought the guy that plays Roy in Arrow looked a bit like Jackson"_ \- which Danny firmly disagreed with, claiming that Roy was much more attractive - the goalie actually looks disappointed to see him go.

_"I didn't even get a chance to tell you why Stephen Amell is better than Justin Hartley!"_

Isaac doesn't miss a beat. The words come out of his mouth before he even realizes what he's saying, but as soon as they do, he knows they're the right ones.

_"Maybe you could tell me more over dinner?"_

Danny stares at him in shock for a moment before his face breaks out into a wide grin.

_"You mean like right now? Because I'm free right now."_

ix.  
Isaac starts only wearing them on the days he isn't going to see Danny, but it isn't long before he starts seeing Danny every day. He switches to only wearing them on days when he knows they're not going to fool around, but they fool around a lot. He manages to come up with excuses for why they can't do anything on the days that he does wear them, but he's quickly running out of both excuses and the drive to keep it up. He's seriously considering just stopping wearing them completely after one long night of thoroughly frustrating cuddling, when he wakes to the feeling of Danny pulling down his pants, clearly wanting to give him a proper good morning.

By the time Isaac realizes why he can't let Danny do that, it's too late.

 _"You're wearing panties,"_ he says, looking up at Isaac through his eyelashes.

 _"Uh, yeah, I am,"_ says Isaac, biting his lip.

_"They're red and lacy."_

_"They - they are."_ Excuses are already rushing through his mind, one after another, each more ridiculous than the last.

_"You, uh, you wear these a lot?"_

Isaac can't lie. He wants to, but he can't. _"Yeah. Yeah I do."_

Danny pauses, a thoughtful look on his face. _"That's really hot,"_ he finally declares, before leaning forward to mouth at Isaac's cock through the silky red material.

They both know they're going to have to talk about it at some point, but now is not that time, and Danny has made it clear that he's okay with it, and that's all that matters.

xi.  
The next day, Danny goes to the mall with him and helps him pick out a few new pairs before heading outside to wait in the car while he pays for them. The girl behind the counter asks if he's buying these for his girlfriend, and he just shakes his head and walks out the door slowly, smiling the whole time.


End file.
